Past Games
by kaashaa
Summary: When the Cullens are transported to Middle Earth they meet up with the ones that put them there except they're young girls and under guardianship of Lord Elrond. How will the Cullens deal with seeing them that young and can Lord Elrond get them home.
1. Disclaimer and Guidlines

PAST GAMES

Written by: Kaashaa and Silentdovesong

Disclaimer: None of the characters within the Twilight universe belong to us nor are we making any money from this story. Those characters belong solely to Stephanie Myers as does any money. The same goes for all Characters from the Lord of The Rings and Hobbit books or movies. These all belong to JRR Tolkien and without either of these two wonderful writers I'd be sitting in front of a TV bored. Any Characters that you don't recognize do belong to me and my partner in Crime Silentdovesong. Please contact us before using them.

Summary: The Cullens in the middle of a fight are transported back in time to when Kaashaa and Elyshia were little. Here they find out just how their newest family members came to be who they are. Can they find a way home or are they stuck watching the girls grow up and not know if they survive.

Guidelines for reading this: _**All italics and bolded lines are thoughts from a person heads. This is how you'll know if the telepaths are conversing. **_ All just italics are used to signify any Elvish that is being said since we couldn't find translators between English and Elvish.

Enjoy the show and remember please review if you can we'd appreciate knowing your opinions good or bad.


	2. Games and Consequences

Chapter 1

Games and Consequences

"Emmett watch out on your left," Alice called grabbing the newborn and slinging it into a nearby tree. She watched as Emmett turned just in time to avoid a direct hit that would have taken his head off.

"Thanks little sister," Emmett called as he worked his way toward her tossing newborns from side to side and trying to locate both Kaashaa and Elyshia who had disappeared early in the fight.

Emmett turned his back and stood facing the next set of newborns mixed with members of the Volturi guard watching out of the corner of his eye as the rest of his family fought to converge in one place, "You know we can't keep this up much longer I wish that Elyshia and Kaashaa would launch whatever plan they've been scheming before we end up puddles of goo," Rose said growling as a member of the Volturi took a swipe at her.

Felix sneered at Rose pulling back his arm to take another swipe when it was caught halfway, "If you want to play with the big dogs you're going to have to stop pee-peeing like a little puppy. Now take your toys and go home or I'm going to break your toys permanently." A voice snarled in his ear from behind.

Felix yanked at his arm, "You know you're a coward. Let me go and fight me face on or are you going to hide behind your little half-breed sister and her father for the rest of your existence, which won't be long." He yanked hard enough to free his arm and make it smack him in the face.

"Did you drink a bag of stupid today?" Elyshia spun Felix around and grabbed him by his throat. She smiled evilly then tossed him over the Cullen's heads, "Have a nice flight dickhead, I hear the landing might be rough."

"So are you PMSing yet or what?" Emmett asked as Rose smacked him only moments later. Elyshia just ignored the comment.

"I thought we were told to play nice with others there sis?" Kaashaa stated coming up with Santiago following. It was obvious that Kaashaa had him in a very sensitive place.

"I was playing nice. I mean I let him live. You know you can stop playing the Nutcracker Suite I think you probably crushed them by now," Elyshia managed to say before bursting into an evil laughter.

"Nope it's the only way he'll behave himself and stop exposing himself or trying to besides you have to have nuts to crack them and I don't think he ever had them." Kaashaa answered turning to look at the guys, "What? That's what happens when you try laying hands on me and I can't take you directly to the three higher authorities one being my sister, the other being my husband, and the last being my father." She smiled at the look of pain on each guy's face.

"So what are you going to do with it and are you going to wash your hands afterwards?" Demetri popped off earning him a playful growl.

"The answer to the second part of the question is yes, I don't know what it's got and I'm not giving it to Jazz and the answer to the first part is I don't know unless you boys want to play pool with it. I mean he did try to do some procreating with me that no didn't go anywhere at all babe," she looked directly at Jasper.

Everyone began laughing slightly before Elyshia hissed turning her head and sniffing at the air, "And me without my wienies," the quiet utterance was enough to stop the laughing as Kaashaa glared in the direction of the first whiff of smoke.

"Oh hell, no they didn't just go there? They're going to kill themselves and us at this rate." Kaashaa turned and snorted tapping her sister and pointing in another direction as the first plume of smoke rose up.

"Oh hell yes they did just go there," Elyshia answered as all of them turned realizing they were now surrounded on all sides by a fire that was slowly gaining speed.

"So anyone got any real bright ideas on how to get us out of this one?" Jasper growled out back handing Santiago away from Kaashaa and taking her hand in his.

"No, but someone better get one pretty damn quick," Edward answered putting his arms around Bella.

"I'm thinking just hold your damn britches will ya? We've got time just yet those idiots couldn't make oatmeal blindfolded and with their thumbs tied without help." Elyshia spouted glancing over at Kaashaa before lapsing into their own native tongue.

"_We need to teleport them out of here but the last time we did this we sent people back in the past? Any bright ideas there little sister" Elyshia asked._

_ "We do what we have to sis and if sending them back into the past at this point until we get this under control saves them then do it." Kaashaa answered her voice clipped as she began glancing into each face as if memorizing them._

_ "Then you know what to do. We better do it quick though these idiots seem to have gotten smart enough to start sending the flames closer."_

Kaashaa kissed Jasper's cheek, "Stand back Jazz." She said as she let go of his hand and stepped aside transforming. "Okay sis ready when you are."

"What are you two doing?" Carlisle looked from one face to the next.

"Sending you to a safe haven until we can take care of this fire before it destroys more than just us," Elyshia answered pushing him toward the others closing the gap.

"Don't worry; Carlisle we're going to make sure these idiots can't hurt you at least not for the moment." Kaashaa answered. She pulled the chain from around her neck and pitched landing it in Jasper's hands, "Keep this close and you'll know the right person to show it to." With that she closed her eyes and began concentrating.

"Remind me I'm going to kick Aro's ass into the next millennia the next time I see him." Elyshia said kneeling to draw several hasty symbols running on a heady mix of adrenaline and fear as her sister realized where they were sending them, "Let's just hope my coordinates are right." Elyshia muttered beginning the spell in a language she hadn't used in many years, knowing that they wouldn't know for possibly years if it worked.

"I plan on roasting Aro on an open fire sis when we get them back," Kaashaa added as she finally chimed in her horn touching the symbols and making them glow bright sending a dome over the Cullens trapping them inside.

"Let's just hope they land where I wanted them to," Elyshia said as the light grew painfully bright and shrank to a small bubble then vanished out of sight, pulling her sister near so that the fire that was coming ever closer couldn't reach her as well, "Time to play with fire now that they're safe."

"Yeah lets see how well we can get this put out before there's no Washington State for them to come home to." Kaashaa answered looking once at where her family had been before spinning to help her sister.


	3. Time and Place

Chapter 2

Time and Place

The dome dropped causing the Cullens to land hard on the ground, "Okay just where in all of creation did your worse half put us Jasper?" Emmett said helping Rose up and putting a hand out to help Jasper off the ground.

Jasper looked around and frowned, noticing immediately that Kaashaa, nor Elyshia were anywhere around, "All I could hear was that they were getting us to safety," He answered brushing off his legs from the dirt looking around, "But its definitely not Washington state as we knew it."

"For now we stick close together and see if we can find out exactly where we are. I have a feeling that the girls were a little nervous about sending us here." Carlisle stated watching as Jasper slipped the chain around his neck the pendant laying on top of his shirt. _**'I wonder why Kaashaa gave him the pendant.' **_Carlisle thought as he and Edward exchanged concerned looks.

"Did anyone catch that scent?" Bella said a loud sniffing again. She turned watching as both Carlisle and Edward sniffed the air tasting the different scents.

"It doesn't smell exactly human but it could be a good starting point to figure out exactly where we are." Edward said turning a gaze on Carlisle.

"We follow the scent but be careful to move more human like since we're not sure where we are. No need in alerting or alarming anyone around here." Carlisle warned as he took Esme's hand and they lead the way followed in short by Jasper then the others.

"I wish Kaash and Elyshia had told us where they landed us. I don't like this place one bit." Rose muttered keeping her hand in Emmett's.

"Well one things for sure we're not in Kansas anymore Toto. I can't get a read on anything here." Alice answered taking her free hand to rub her temples.

"Take it easy you two or you'll give me a migraine." Jasper whispered back almost afraid to speak to loudly the sounds around them to quiet to afford being anything good coming.

"Yeah I personally don't want Jasper sharing that again with anyone thanks guys but no thanks. Even my shield didn't keep that one out." Bella answered back as Carlisle stopped motioning everyone to stay where they were.

"What's wrong Carlisle?" Edward asked his voice laced with concern as he glanced around. He could hear foreign thoughts and the language was one he didn't understand at all. It reminded him of the last words he'd heard both girls saying before they'd disappeared and wound up here.

"Someone or some people are coming up this path in front of us and their close," Carlisle answered as the ones he spoke of came into view weapons drawn and surprise on their faces.

Carlisle thought that he had been prepared for any human sight, but he realized in an instant that the two beings standing with weapons drawn were not human but very identical down to the last lacing on their leather boots. "Trespassers, what business have you here?" One of them demanded briskly in a variation of what could have been English many years ago.

"We were sent her by others of our family to be kept safe. We're actually unsure of exactly where we are though can you help us. We must try and contact the two that sent us here soon to make sure they're okay." Carlisle answered cautious to not mention either of the girls names for the moment.

"Where is it that you call home and who was it that sent you to Imladris and Lord Elrond's home?" The other spoke in the same rough language.

"Forks, Washington is our home and as for who sent us I'm afraid that must remain with us for the time being until we find out exactly where this Imladris and who Lord Elrond is." Carlisle answered back feeling his concern grow as they gave a puzzled look toward one another.

They lapsed into the bizarre language they had spoken in before, _"Ell what are we going to do with them? We can't take them home necessarily without warning father but we also can't leave them here with how unsecured the borders have been as of late." _Elrohir raised and eyebrow in the direction of the weary looking group.

_"We have to do something soon the sun is lowering and once darkness hits things won't be any safer for any of us. We'll send back two of the swifter guards and have them alert father and Glorfindel about our unexpected guest and travel with them on foot should something come up between here and home." _The answer wasn't what Elrohir wanted be even he couldn't argue the logic of it and it beat not being there to see the looks on his fathers, Glorfindel and Erestor's faces when they got home.

Elladan called over two of the guards and gave them brief and concise instructions waving them off before turning around to face the strangers, "My brother and I will take you to meet with our father and maybe he can help you. My name is Elladan and this is my brother Elrohir."

Carlisle nodded, "My name is Carlisle next to me is my wife Esme and these are our children, Edward, Bella, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and Alice and last but not least a friend Demetri."

"I do hope you all understand my, brisk manner earlier; these are perilous times and attacks are not uncommon and have been intensifying in the last moons." Elladan said as the group headed onto one of the more publicly known paths into the city.

"What kind of attacks have been happening?" Bella asked her gaze intense on the young man or whatever he seemed to be. The ears had not been over looked by any of the Cullens.

"It varies," One of them, she thought it was the same that had named himself Elladan, but it was impossible to be certain, "We have had warg - wolves attack independently of goblins, we have had both attack together..." he trailed off thoughtfully, "And recently we had to as a city execute a rescue of two of our friends." He added concern darkening his features.

As though speaking of them brought them into view two younger looking females approached both smiling and carrying baskets, _"Elladan didn't Ada tell you to stop bringing in visitors without telling him first. I sure hope you two can explain your way out of this one before tonight's game." _The blonde said laughing.

_"Besides its your turn to carry back the baskets,"_ A mild, mirthful tone came from the side, _"Since you're the one who fished out last time."_ She added, though to the Cullens it was like listening to music, in a foreign tone.

_"Fine and I won't tell Ada you two were out again without someone with you when he said that he wanted you two safe. Besides I only fished out because the last time I did that you two got me into trouble." _Elladan smiled taking both baskets noticing the look the Cullens gave the girls. "May I present the Ladies Elyshia and Kaashaa. They are guest in our father's house until their father returns from one of his many journeys." Elladan introduced pointing to each girl in turn.

All of the Cullen's pulled up each looking shocked. Jasper stared at both girls unbelieving what his senses were telling him, _**'It can't be that they'd send us here to this time. She's so young looking. Emily looks just like her.'**_

The smile turned suddenly more anxious as the smaller, darker female's eyes focused on each of the strangers faces and she spoke in the common tongue, her voice accented but clear, "Okay spill it you all look like you had to eat a wolf's dinner for breakfast so spill it."

"I believe its just the shock of meeting someone that reminds us of family that was left behind is all," Esme answered for everyone.

"That's something that's not uncommonly heard amongst strangers toward us. Don't worry we don't bite unless someone provokes my sister's temper." Kaashaa answered turning toward Elladan lapsing into Elvish, _"Oh by the way, I hate that title so could you remember to just introduce us as Kaashaa and Elyshia and cut out the stupid lady stuff brother." _

Elladan smiled and motioned everyone to continue down the path his steps hurrying along, _"You two should play nice and keep your distance till we find out just what these strangers want. I have a feeling that there's something amiss here. We found them on the far edge of the outlying fields closer to the border. I'm sure father is not going to like people just showing up in the borders." _His voice was low.

_"I wouldn't worry so much about these people. If they'd meant harm surely by now they'd have already caused it without being led like cattle to slaughter. There is something off about them though I can feel it. Something is not quite as human as they portray themselves to be." _Kaashaa added before turning her speech back to English, "So what brings here to the city of Imladris? We haven't had many visitors here for a long while."

"As I told Elladan and Elrohir two of our family sent us here to be safe since we were in danger though now I fear we could put you all at risk as well," Carlisle answered his eyes trained on both girls comparing them to their older selves back home.

Neither of them looked particularly impressed by his words but the comment came from none of the gathered but instead from a regal-seeming male taller than the identical twins and very obviously their father, "Elladan bring them to my study, and you two have practice with Glorfindel I suggest you get changed before you are late."

The girls nodded towing Ro with them as they moved to the side smiling one last time at the new comers. Once they were away from them Kaashaa turned on her sister and Ro, "Okay did anyone feel a little bit disturbed by their eye color and their looks besides me? If I didn't know any better I'd have sworn they were vampires but the only ones that I know that would come here would be daddy." She said as they laid the baskets down on the table once they entered their rooms.

Ro nodded as the girls went into the dressing room to change, "I've never seen someone like that. The way they looked at you two it was if they knew you already but were expecting to see you."

Something's up and I don't know what and I don't like it." Elyshia answered him before heading to her cabinet to grab her practice clothing, "But at least nothing bad has happened."

"I hope Ada finds out what it is and soon. That was something I'd really like to not have repeated anytime soon. Did you notice the pendant the younger blonde male was wearing? It looked similar to my pendant. You don't think that he's part uni do you sis?" Kaashaa stated coming out in her practice clothes as her sister slipped in to change.

"No," Elyshia replied seriously, "Not a drop of Uni in any of them."

"I'm curious where he got that pendant from then cause it is to close to looking like mine." Kaashaa answered as Elyshia appeared dressed and ready to go.

"I'm sure Ada will find out now lets get going you're going to be late if you two don't stop stalling." Ro answered ushering them out of their rooms.


	4. Conversations and Conclusions

Chapter 3

Conversations and Conclusions

Elladan led them through finally stopping before a door and opening it, "Please wait here my father will be here shortly I'm sure to talk with you." He closed the door before moving off to find his father.

"Okay talk about feeling like a trapped rat. I think the rat might feel better than this," Rose muttered leaning against Emmett.

"Don't worry; I'm sure that if anyone can help us this person can. I'm sure he'll be curious as to how we got here." Carlisle answered as each of this children took up positions behind and to one side of him and Esme.

The door opened and admitted two men. One was the regal looking male and obviously the twins' father the other was shorter than the first but none the less regal, "It is not often that my children seem intrigued enough to bring guest that are not what they seemed to be. However the question remains what you are doing here and how you have gotten here." The male said making his way to behind his desk to sit the other male taking up a seat also behind but to one side of the desk.

"The how we got here is still a mystery to us. The what we are doing is that we were sent by two members of our family to save us before we were killed by others that would have us dead." Carlisle answered his voice soft but firm to the answer.

"And you were sent here." The tone was neutral, and the grey eyes were calm as if taking in information without making a judgment. "Who, was it that would send you anywhere such magic is seldom, if ever taught even in these times."

"I'm not sure how to explain this without sounding like I've lost my mind," Jasper paused fingering the pendant, "The girls we met on the way in well one of them at a different time period is my wife and she gave me this telling me I'd know who to show it to here." Jasper took the pendant off and handed it to Elrond before stepping back.

The hand that reached forward was adorned only by a ring, of what appeared to be sapphire and he turned the pendant over in his hands and placed it on his desk recognizing immediately the workmanship, gathering his thoughts as the second male reached to put his hand on his shoulder, "No, do not interrupt their weapons class, I was informed it would be live weapons not practice." He said quietly before looking at Jasper, calm, "You are certain of this?'

"Very sure of this and if that isn't proof then let this be proof then," Jasper answered laying beside the pendant a photograph taken on two weeks before of him, Kaashaa and the kids at the twins birthday party.

The long, elegant hand lifted the piece of thick paper to examine the image imprinted on it and it was very evident as the frown deepened, "Walk me through everything you remember," he was selecting Jasper, one part because he was calmest and because obviously to have been in possession of such a pendant was significant. "Leave nothing out."

Carlisle nodded as Jasper looked to him before he continued, "We were fighting against others of our kind when someone started a fire. Both girls got us in a group keeping us close to each other before having a conversation in whatever language it is that you normally speak. Kaashaa then turned to me kissed me and told me what I've told you. When my father Carlisle asked what they were doing Elyshia answered sending you to a place that is safe. She drew some symbols on the ground and Kaash transformed then touched them with her horn locking in a bubble like dome then suddenly it grew bright and when the brightness left we were outside of your lands." Jasper answered glancing briefly at everyone to make sure nothing was left out as was requested.

"I have to admit, it is as reckless as they tend to be here." the second remarked reluctantly, remarkably not withering under the scathing look, "however, it is not something either of them would dare with anyone cared for. And we both know how many attachments Elyshia has."

"May I add that the attachments both Elyshia and Kaashaa have made in our family are strong. Even her father Lord Theron has said he'd not ever believe that those two would find one family they loved as much as when they were young." Carlisle added.

"Even if," Jasper amended quietly more painfully aware of the wall that Elyshia kept between them protectively though he hadn't ever determined whom she was protecting, "Elyshia refuses to grow too close; in her own words it is unhealthy."

There was surprise evident in both faces and the first, Elrond spoke carefully, "I think it best that you not reveal that to either of them. Elyshia will run and I do not think my sons will appreciating having to figure out which direction that she has gone. Twice this year alone they have had to pull her back here, to safety."

"We have no wish to make you life here harder than it could be with Elyshia. Our main wish is just to go home and see that they are safe in our own time. When we left them they were turning to fight the fire coming toward us." Carlisle answered.

"Which means, you do not know if, or when at all they can retrieve you," The words spoken even in a quiet, not-quite lilting tone was almost as if a death bell had been sounded in the room.

Carlisle shook his head slowly, "No and that is what worries me. We left the children at home under the care of friends of ours."

"Then for the time being you are guest here. I do have to ask of your eating habits as I can tell that you are not as human as you appear to be." Elrond stated his eyes going over each face lingering on Jasper's for a moment.

"We aren't human. We're vampires however that being said we only hunt animals for our sustenance. We have all chosen to take no human life and it only intensified with Kaashaa and Elyshia being added into our family." Carlisle answered.

"Then I will make sure that you are taken to a place where you can hunt without harm coming to you but remember none are to be harmed within my city. Erestor please find a place where they can freshen up." He turned back to Carlisle, "Would it be too much to ask you to sit with us at dinner this evening so that I can introduce you properly to my family?" He paused raising one finger, ""Discretion." Elrond replied seriously, "That is all I ask, and please if what you say is true do not use any knowledge to change anything about events in motion for you may erase yourself if you do." He warned.

All of the Cullens nodded they eyes bright with worry about what Elrond had said, "That's all we need disappearing here permanently. That would just make Aro super clap my hands like a child happy." Emmett muttered as they followed Erestor out of the study.


	5. Aftermath and Problems

Chapter 4

Aftermath and Problems

"Ely are you ok?" Kaashaa asked as they finished putting out the fire. She coughed again her throat burning a bit from the smoke inhalation.

"Singed, tired and my throat feels like I swallowed half the flames." Elyshia rasped as she had to sit down on a large boulder as the few words spawned a violent coughing fit.

Kaashaa nodded finally stopping her own coughing fit, "Do you think it worked and are you sure sending them back in time was the right thing to do. I mean I know it's got to happen for events in the future to take place but didn't Carlisle say Ada was mad a bit at us?" Kaashaa rasped out coughing again.

"Ada's always pissed off about something," Elyshia replied holding her ribs with both hands, "What I wouldn't give for clean water about now."

Kaashaa got up and slowly went in the direction of water coming back with a small canteen of water, "Here I knew there was a reason why the boys made sure that thing hung on that tree." She hands it to Elyshia.

She opened it with one hand and took several sips of it before passing it to her sister, "Sometimes I'm glad they do listen, others I could scream."

"You and me both sis, but I hope we did the right thing. I'm worried about Jazz and the others." Kaashaa took several sips tipping the canteen back at her sister. "Here you finish this. I'm going to transform and get some of this dirt and ash off me."

Elyshia nodded and accepted the flask watching Kaashaa do just that envious a moment as she spent time recovering, speaking aloud to herself only when Kaashaa was out of earshot, "I hope we didn't just screw up everything."

Kaashaa came back a few minutes later, "We better get back to the house sis in case Aro tries something with the kids and Jake's pack." She stood far enough away to shake again getting the last of the water off her.

All right, we probably should, "Elyshia replied calmly closing the flask, "And I need a shower."

"Yeah no offense sis but you stink," Kaashaa answered trying for a light tone even with the worry overshadowing everything. She smiled at her sister.

"Speak for yourself, but let's go make sure Aro doesn't find the rest of the crayons in his box to melt I've had enough for one day."

They took off trailing though the half burnt underbrush that was left sliding to a stop before the house glad to see that it and the woods around the Cullen property and Quileute reservation stood untouched, "Hey guys we're home?" Kaashaa called softly looking for some sign of the kids or Jake and his pack.

Jake came out of the house a couple of minute's later relief evident on his face, "I was wondering about you guys. Where's dear old dad in law and Bells at?" He asked chuckling.

"We've run into a small amount of trouble so we had to send them to somewhere else till we were sure it was safe for them to be home. It may be a few days before we can get them back here. We will need your packs' help to keep the kids safe." Kaashaa stated.

"Where'd they end up at?" Jake asked concern leaking through his happy mood.

"You could say that they're neither here nor there. More I cannot say." Elyshia replied stripping off her ruined jacket and sighed, "I liked that coat."

"That's very descriptive there Ely. What can we do to get them here at home?" Embry asked as he brought out some water for both girls.

"Keep the kids safe." Elyshia replied taking the bottle of water from him and ripped the top off more roughly than she had planned to, "That's what you need to do. I have to figure out how to fix this mess."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this all of the sudden and the pixie isn't even around," Seth muttered watching as both girls downed the water.

"Why don't you two go get a shower and rest that's probably the best you two can do for the moment. We'll run patrol while you rest. The kids are asleep anyway now." Jake offered nodding at Seth, Quil and Leah.

"I'm game for that what about you sis? It's not like we couldn't use the rest to maybe restart our brains on how to bring the guys back." Kaashaa said stifling a yawn.

"I want a bite, a shower and a serious discussion with the nearest pillow and not in that order." Elyshia nodded with a sigh rubbing her face, seeming for a first time in the time the others had known her actually nearly exhausted.

"Go then. There's some pizza in the kitchen we went and got about ten minutes ago and soda in the fridge." Jake said motioning the others off to start their patrols.

Kaashaa and Elyshia followed Jake into the kitchen where he handed them paper plates and sodas, "Thank you Jake for keeping an eye on the kids. I just hope we can get the others back before Aro finds out his guard failed to get rid of us." Kaashaa said beginning to eat.

"Is there any hope of them getting home by tomorrow or the next day or should I be ready to call Sam and ask for help patrolling the area?" Jake asked waiting patiently as both girls stuffed their mouths with big bites of pizza then took a drink before either one looked at him. He could see an unnerving look in both of their eyes.

It was very apparent they didn't have that answer for Jake, "You could say simply that at this moment my brain hurts to remember to breathe let alone figure out what the hell to do." Elyshia set wolfing down the next bites of pizza before getting up*

"Well we'll talk later after you've both got some rest. Don't worry I'll get Sam to come help patrol to give you girls' time to rest and get your minds set on how to help Carlisle and the others out." He left heading toward the living room to give the girls space.


End file.
